1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data management, and more specifically, to incrementally retrieving data for one or more objects managed within a data repository in order to provide the objects with a desired level of detail for performing a corresponding task.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Legal documents and documents containing answers to Attorney questions are example market segments for which many businesses need data mining and control assistance. Since the volume of digital data that companies generate is growing at a significant rate (e.g., 60%-120%) annually, there is tremendous pressure on Information Technology (IT) executives and personnel to control costs associated with managing the data. The desired cost goals may be achieved with an understanding of the types of data being managed, the data needing to be preserved, and the data that can safely and permanently be deleted.
In order to efficiently access the data and information about the data (or metadata), operations and analysis may occur with respect to a specified portion of the total data. However, the data within the specified portion may be insufficient for the operations and analysis. A simple approach is to process and analyze all data to the fullest extent possible. Unfortunately, this approach is not a viable solution due to the vast amount of data being processed.